User blog:GoldyFish110/Larry Koopa VS Madoka Kaname
HELLO WORLD I IS JOKING LOLZ 'A Death Battle of two complete weaklings, who will win, I doubt any will tbh. ' 'Larry Koopa VS Madoka Kaname '''is the 100% perfect death battle if you want to see something endless with no one attacking each other whatsoever. Descripition Basically, it's a battle between two Bubble Blowing Jelly Fishers, which "Bubble Blowing Jelly Fishers" means "Weak and Powerless Characters" right? Please confirm. Interlude King Dedede: Whatta ya mean I can't order no more monstas! Sales guy: You still haven't paid for every other monster you orderered your majesty, so I'm afraid I can't send you another monster unless you pay the full 2 hundred thousand centillion D-bills. King Dedede: GAH! Escargoon: How do you expect him to pay you that much cheapskate, just send us the dang monster already so we can get rid of Kirby! Sales guy: Hmmm, I suppose I CAN make a deal with you two King Dedede: A deal? Escargoon: It better be a good deal! Sales guy: How about you two work together and come up with the stupidest VS battle possible and turn it into a userblog joke page on Goldyfish110's account on the Death Battle fanon wiki that will probably be ignored by everyone, I'll be delighted to read the page. King Dedede: Hmmm, it has tuh be stupid, right? Sales guy: The stupidest thing you can think of your majesty. King Dedede: Ah, I'm too smart, I can't think of nuthin' stupid, ESCARGOON GOT ANY IDEAS! Escargoon: What if we put a Mario character up against a Madoka Magica character? That's weird and outlandish, right? Who would ever think of such an idea! King Dedede: THAT'S IT! I THOUGHT OF THE PERFECT IDEA! WHAT IF WE PUT A MARIO CHARACTER UP AGAINST A MADOKA MAGICA CHARACTER! WHO'D EVUH THINK OF SUMTHIN' SO WEIRD AND RANDOM AND NON SENSICLE! Escargoon: I just said that sire King Dedede: *Hits Escargoon with Hammer* Stop tryin' tuh steal mah ideas Escargoon! Now who's it gonna be that be fightin' each othuh! Escargoon: Well, Sire, What about Madoka Kaname, she's the main character from Madoka Magica, and have her go up against Larry Koopa, who isn't even a main character in the Mario series at all! See, it doesn't blend very well, so it's GOTTA be perfect. King Dedede: I GOT IT! MADOKA KANAME AND LARRY KOOPA FIGHT EACH OTHUH! Escargoon: Again, I... sigh... Okay, I'll bring them both here and get them to fight each other! *Cue Kirby Right Back At Ya Opening* Larry Koopa Escargoon: You are watching channel DDD, and today on Channel DDD we are doing the stupidest versus battle that we at Castle Dedede could think of, it's Larry Koopa and Madoka Kaname, Okay so Larry is only 67.5cm tall, 2 feet 2.5 inches for you people that still use the imperial measurement system, and- King Dedede: I want to do duh Character Analysis whateverz it is! Escargoon: But Sire, you told me it was my job to, sigh, whatever your Majesty King Dedede: Okay so he likes Cheetos, oh wait, that's Lemmy, uh, he despises Kyoko, oh wait, that's Lemmy again, or is it? He thinks Leapord Chimps are real, oh wait, that's Iggy, he likes Money, oh wait, that's Mr. Krabs, he hates mondays. wait, that's Garfield, GAH, ESCARGOON! YOU DO THIS PART! AND I DO THE NEXT PART! Escargoon: Okay sire, I'll continue this... Now that we don't have any further interuptions, let's continue, shall we, As we all know, Larry is the size of a small baby, and probably weighs as much as one, we know he's weaker than one, that's for sure, in New Super Mario Bros 2, if Mario decideds to just, stand there and do nothing, the only thing killing him is the time limit, because despite the fact Larry's Minion Quest profile claims he's secretly good at sniping, New Super Mario Bros 2 certainly says otherwise, it's like he intentionally misses Mario. Larry talks to others as if he's all tough and such, but we all know that deep down inside, he belongs at Weeny Hut Juniors! Bahahaha! Larry is also a big eater, as he was able to eat an entire steak! Okay, so that's all the information we have on Larry here- Larry: I hated what you said about me jerk! You prepared for a tuna fist sandwich? Because that's what I'm gonna give ya! Madoka: No, uh whoever you are, little guy, please, calm down, uh, please, stop struggling Larry: Put me down! Madoka: I wonder why they have us here? Larry: beats me, now put me down! Escargoon: GAH! no one is supposed to know you're here until we bring you on the show, got it you two! Eheheh! King Dedede and those spot on impressions am I right? Okay, so NOW that we don't have anymore interuptions, now- King Dedede: wut? Escargoon: I was just telling them you make good impressions sire King Dedede: Oh yeah, I definitely do, I'm great at everythin' there is in zuh whole world! Escargoon: Okay quick, let's talk about Madoka, shall we! Madoka Kaname Escargoon: So Madoka is an ordinary school girl who is 152cm tall, 5 feet 0 inches for imperial measurement people, and while yes, she does have a Magical Girl form, we're going to ignore that for now because we have to make this as stupid as possible, putting weak against weak, so normal girl Madoka who hasn't yet made a contract with Kyubey. She didn't want to reveal her weight to us, so, heheh, probably weighs more than 3 hundred trillion whales combined and can straight up crush Larry to death just by touching him, hahaha- Madoka: What? I'm not overweight, meany! And That's not true, I'm holding him right now! I'm going over there! Larry: Hey the things he said about me got me upset too, and you told me not to go over there and, err, beat him to the curb, AND, ehh, THEN YOU PICKED ME UP AND YOU'RE STILL HOLDING ME, PUT ME DOWN! Madoka: You're right little guy, I should just ignore his mean comment, even if it was mean enough to earn him a slap... please stop struggling! Larry: sooooo you gonna tell me your weight? Madoka: no way! Larry: Can you at least PUT ME DOWN! Madoka: I don't want you to make a decision you'll regret little guy, so I can't put you down, you're gonna go over to him on live television and hurt him, and you can end up in big trouble for that! King Dedede: Where are mah potato chips! Escargoon: Heheh, King Dedede is a really talented king, isn't he! King Dedede: You bet I am! I'm the best dere eveh gonna be! Heheheh! Escargoon: Heheh, yeah, that's right! those impressions he can do, I envy him, from what we can tell, Madoka is an ordinary 14 year old girl who probably has an unrealistically heavy weight because she doesn't wanna tell us- Madoka: Meany, That's not true! Larry: PUT ME DOWN! Escargoon: Shut it missy! Okay, now where were we, King Dedede and his talent, okay, now back to the analysis, Madoka WEIGHS AS MUCH AS SHE WANTS TO... Madoka: meany! Escargoon: and has a group of friends, one group of friends are her friends from school, Sayaka and Hitomi, and then she has her group of friends that she made through that Magical Girl stuff, Mami, Homura, and Kyoko, and Sayaka is in that group as well. Madoka has a simple family, a mother, Junko Kaname, a father, Tomohisa Kaname, and a little brother who is taller than that shrimp Larry, Tatsuya Kaname! Larry: Shut it jerk! I may be short but I can pack a punch if I wanted to! Escargoon: Madoka has a few hobbies such as drawing in her notebook during class when she's supposed to be paying attention to her teacher ranting to all the students about her personal problems, and, um, other girly things. King Dedede: Blah blah blah, Madoka also has some mighty fine mammies! Oh wait, that's Mami Tomoe, NOW CAN YOU GET ON WITH IT! Escargoon: riiiiight, Alright, now that this is out of the way, let's introduce our two lovely guests we have on the show! Where King Dedede will take over as host of the show to introduce our guests! King Dedede: Move over! *Shoves Escargoon to the ground and so far that he lands in front of the curtain where they hid the guests* The guests King Dedede: ALRIGHT! COME IN GUESTS! *Madoka comes in holding Larry* Escargoon: Ooooouch! *because Madoka accidentally steps on Escargoon* Madoka: I'm so sorry! oh wait... it's you... Hmmph, I'm not sorry! meany! *wipes her feet on Escargoons face and does a short hop on him and then continues walking over to King Dedede* Larry: Gah! This is the most embarassing way to be shown on public television! being held by a teenage girl! Madoka: Shhhhh, it's okay little guy Larry: It's not okay! YOU'RE shattering my masculinity by making me look like a baby! King Dedede: So here we have our two guests, Madoka and Larry! Do you two know what you're on the show for? Madoka: I don't know, please tell us! It must be very fun, right? That's what you told us. Larry: I went over and peaked through the curtains and overheard it by easedropping on them while you were in there doing your, whatever it is, some kind of dumb versus battle or whatever... PUT ME DOWN ALREADY! King Dedede: THAT'S RIGHT! You two is gonna be participatin' in a versus battle on channel DDD! Madoka: In the audience! Right? I don't want to hurt anyone... Larry: No way, I wanna beat someone up today! Ehh, Yeah, Lemme at em! Madoka: Please calm down little guy, I don't think they'd let someone like you fight anyone. Larry: Oh screw off! King Dedede: You two is gonna be on duh battlefield! FIGHTIN' EACH OTHUH! Madoka: Wuh, what? Larry: YEAH! LET'S GET ON WITH IT! RIGHT NOW! YEAH! Madoka: Oh you're not calm again, please calm down little guy. Um, You can't put me against this little munchkin! I could seriously hurt him, even if this is a fake battle and we do pretend attacks! King Dedede: That's thuh point! Dis is a versus battle! So you two is gonna fight till one of you is knocked unconsious or dead or whuteveh! Madoka: Can I forfit! And, um, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to have someone like this little guy fight others in some battle. Larry: Seriously, shut up with that! King Dedede: I'm sorreh young ladeh, but there is no turnin' back! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! ''DEATH BATTLE! Madoka: No, I can't do this, this is wrong, I'm going home... I'm very sorry... Larry: No way, this just got started! Madoka: And I suppose I should put you down, shouldn't I? Larry: YES! PUT ME DOWN! *Madoka puts Larry down* Madoka: Bye little guy *She is then about to walk away* Larry: JYEEEAHH! *Blue magic blast comes out of his wand and goes in a completely weird and way off direction* Ah heck! Really! I should really get better at my aim with this! Madoka: Huh? Oh that's silly! Wehihi! Wuh, Huh? *Dedede and Escargoon block the exit* King Dedede: You can't leave now! Escargoon: Yeah! You got on the show and you aren't leaving until someone here gets knocked out at the very least! Which I'm assuming will be Larry because he's a stupid little weakling. Come on Girly, you can kick him to the curb with ease! Larry: Shut up jerks! I'm strong! Madoka: I know I can, but, it's just, it's unfair to put me up against someone as weak as him, I mean, I'm not strong, I'm weak, and useless, and everyone is always helping me, but I'm not that weak and useless... I'm sorry, but I can't, I don't want to fight anyone or hurt anyone... Larry: I'm stronger than you think JERKS! Madoka: Wehihi, you're silly, that's what you are little guy! Larry: GRRRRR! I do phone impersonation scams! How's that! Madoka: Wuh, wuh, what? Did you just say? Larry: I DO PHONE IMPERSONATION SCAMS! BAHAHA! Madoka: Th, th, that is UNFORGIVABLE! THAT'S IT! PREPARE FOR A BEATING SO HARD THAT YOU WILL BE SCARED OF ME! Larry: Oh no, OOF *As Madoka kicks him in the face* *Madoka proceeds to beat Larry senseless* Madoka: And Take that! You little jerk! Larry: I'm sowwy, I wasn't being honest, I swear! Larry: Waaaaaahahahooohh *getting beaten some more* King Dedede: YEAH! NOW WE HAVE A SHOW! HEHEHEH! Escargoon: We'll be getting that monster in no time to destroy Kirby, don't ya think your majesty? *Shows Kirby at Tiff and Tuff's house* Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! Tiff: Gah, this violence stuff is rotting your brains... Tuff: Ah who cares if it rots your brain, It's fun to watch! Kirby: Poyo! Tiff: Unlike you guys, I'm here, reading. Tuff: Yeah whatever, Reading's boring, watching some little wimp getting beaten by a girl is fun! Kirby: Poyo Poyo. Tiff: You shouldn't even be letting Kirby watch that, he's too young for it. Kirby: Poyo? Tuff: Ah you do nothing but ruin the fun! Tiff: Why are you even watching Channel DDD? Gah! King Dedede makes me angry just BY EXISTING! *Back to the actual scene* Madoka: ARE YOU SORRY! Larry: Yehehehesss, I'm sowwy! *Madoka continues to stomp his head to the ground, but even harder this time* Madoka: DO YOU FEAR ME! Larry: Yes, I fear you vewy much! Wahahahaaaaa! *Madoka steps off of his head and grabs him by the arm* Madoka: Come on, you're coming home with me! Larry: What? Pwease no, you're too skehwy! Madoka: You're coming home with me and you are going to live the rest of your life with me whether you like it or not! Mama could use you around the house, doing things such as chores for us. *Madoka walks to the exit holding Larry* Madoka: Out of my way, I'm in a bad mood *Uses Larry to whack Dedede and Escargoon and push them aside and exits the door* King Dedede and Escargoon: Ahh King Dedede: NO! THEY BOTH LEFT! AND NONE OF THEM WERE KNOCKED OUT OR DEAD! Escargoon: That's against the battle rules! You two come back! ehhh, whatever... at least we got some kind of battle, right? *Waluigi shows up through door and runs on stage* Waluigi: YEHEHEEEEHHHHHHHH! I'M A WALUIGIIII! AND I WIIINNN!!!! King Dedede: What!? If anyone gonna be duh winner and it's not one uh dem! IT'S GONNA BE ME! Escargoon: Sigh... Overalls: What about me guys Waluigi: Oh please, you got a ZERO VOTES ON THE, MARCH OF 2017 VOTING POLL! Overalls: I got one, on the who people who happened to view this thought was gonna win! Waluigi: Yeah, BUT YOU WERE BEATEN ON THAT POLE TOO, and no one WANTED to you win! HEHEHEHEH! Overalls: Wahahaha *cries and runs away* King Dedede: Well guess what! I SHOULD WIN! Escargoon: For the record I got one vote on that... and I don't care... Waluigi: Dedede! You and I are TIED! at TWO VOTES EACH! King Dedede: Oh yeah! Let's settle this with a contest! Waluigi: Yeheheheeeeeeehhh! That a sounds like a good idea! King Dedede: ESCARGOON! GET THE WADDLE DEES! Escargoon: Yes your majesty, Waddle Dees! You're needed by the King at once! *Waddle Dees all come over to the stage* King Dedede: I need ya'll Waddle Dees to set me n' Waluigi here up for eh contest! Waddle Dees: ... Escargoon: Sire, I think you have to specify for the Waddle Dees King Dedede: *Bonks Escargoon with the Hammer* I know that! Escargoon: Ouch... Harsh! King Dedede: Waddle Dees! Set me n' Waluigi here up for a hotdog eatin' contest! Waluigi: Poor choice King Dedede, I a LOVE a hotdogs! *Waddle Dees get a table set up for the both of them and a timer at one minute and prepare a bunch of hotdogs on a bunch of plates* King Dedede: Alright, Whatta ya waitin' for! START DUH TIMUH! *Waddle Dees start the timer King Dedede started inhaling the hotdogs, but Waluigi was too good, Waluigi ate as fast as King Dedede inhaled, they both began getting tired, but no one ate more, and no one ate less, it was always the same number of hotdogs, and by the time it ended, it ended in a draw, they both ate 6 thousand 7 hundred billion hotdogs in one minute* King Dedede: Uhhhmmm, you're good at this... Waluigi: I have to say the same to you... errrmmmm... King Dedede: A Draw? We were both so great we won? Waluigi: Yes, a draw. *It was only then that the battle has ended* Results Escargoon: I'm sorry to end it here folks, but that's all we have today for channel DDD! What an interesting battle, and what an interesting result, wouldn't you all agree! Who knew that in a battle between Larry Koopa and Madoka Kaname that Madoka would semi win and that King Dedede and Waluigi would WIN THE BATTLE THROUGH A HOTDOG EATING CONTEST! *later at Castle Dedede* King Dedede: WHATTA YA MEAN THAT WAS PATHETIC! Sales guy: I'm just saying, that was the worst joke versus battle I've ever seen in my life. Poor Goldyfish110, using his account to post this? Escargoon: Dedede worked his tail off on that and you're just gonna turn around and tell him it's not good enough! At least give us ONE Monster! Sales guy: Hmmm, I guess I could give you at least one monster, but after that you have to pay the bill King Dedede: Yeah yeah yeah just send me the monsta! Sales guy: Very well then. *Cue monster being sent, but what they see is a really long piece of paper* King Dedede: What! What's this! Sales guy: It's the monster you ordered your majesty! It's one monster of a bill, isn't it? King Dedede: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!! Escargoon: You better send us a real monster right now this instant! *Cue Kirby Right Back At Ya credits* So in conclusion, in the battle between Larry Koopa and School Girl Madoka Kaname, Waluigi and King Dedede win! And Madoka semi wins, but who cares about that. Only individuals as great as Waluigi and King Dedede could win this battle by chugging down 6 thousand 7 hundred billion hotdogs in only one minute using their amazingly talented skills! While it may have been a tough debate on who would win, in the end, it is clear that Waluigi and King Dedede are the tied winners given how they ate 6 thousand 7 hundred billion hotdogs each in one minute. Who do you think will win Madoka is gonna become out of character and beat Larry senseless and then force him to live with her and do what she asks him to do everyday of his life otherwise she will beat him some more, therefore, Madoka wins. Larry pulls a Paper Mario Color Splash and dunks on Madoka OVERALLS whatever weird thing you could put your mind to of Larry Koopa and Madoka Kaname doing something with each other Who do you hope will win OVERALLS King Dedede Escargoon Wario Waluigi Is this joke funny? If not, comment to me how I can improve it. Yes No I don't really care Category:Blog posts Category:Joke Death Battles